Character Guide
, YellowHead, and Orange.]] This article lists the characters of YellowHead. Characters are only considered notable if they have spoken at least once, or they have a major or supporting role in at least one animation. Main Characters Rusty Rusty is a logical person, and he gets annoyed when people act stupid, except his pet cat YellowHead, who he tolerates. He is easily annoyed, such as when someone mistaken a dandelion for a sunflower, or when he went berserk because he had no fingers. He has anger issues, and when he is annoyed, he can get very angry. Rusty is an Easter egg until he hatches out of it and becomes human in "Always Wear Your Helmet." This causes the outro train to crash, and wreck havoc in Redville. YellowHead YellowHead is a nice, naive, cheerful cat. He likes eating and doesn't like going out of the house. Although he is laid-back most of the time, he can be serious when necessary. He is optimistic and cares deeply about his town Redville, which no matter how dingy and dull it is, he will protect it. He gets sentenced to death in "The Court Part II," and is revived in "The Void Part III." Orange Orange is a socially inept, technology-obsessed gamer nerd. He is the laid-back friendly neighbor of Rusty and YellowHead, and is best friends with the latter. He turns for the worse in "The Future of Everything," and has a falling out with YellowHead in "The Game." Their friendship is restored in "The Penitence." Recurring Characters Characters who appear in multiple animations or arcs. * Diamond * Police Hat * Lime * Bob * BluHead * Chef * PurpleHead * Aiyana Special Characters Characters made for specific stories during the show. * Lucie ("It's a Dandelion!!!") * Mustache ("A Mustache's THX") * Chef ("It Was a Pig Mascot"/"Revenge on Chef!") * Chinese Box ("A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?") * Professor ("Professor") * Clippy ("The Fact Factor") * Cat ("Bagel") * Little Teddy ("Bagel") * Bagel ("Bagel") * Elmo ("Attack of Elmo") * Mayor ("Attack of Elmo") * Jewel ("Wrong Side Of The Bed") * PencilGalleryInc ("New Years") * Scratch Cat ("The Court Part I"/"The Court Part II") * Egg Guy Conscience ("The Fool") * Anime High School Girls ("The Fool") * Blop ("The Void Part II") * Neddy ("The Void Part II") * Hexagon ("The Void Part II") * Lucy ("The Void Part II") * Supervisor ("The Void Part II") * Golf Ball ("The Game") * Steve ("The Game") * Tyler ("The Game") * Labyrinth ("68 Stars") * Mr. Haigins ("Halloween") Crossover Characters Characters from Scratch users other than BullRusterXxl15 and other intellectual properties. * Diamond (Diamond_Projects) * Clippy (Microsoft) * Elmo (Sesame Street) * Louie (The Amazing World of Gumball) * BluHead (-BluHead-) * Jewel (Diamond_Projects) * Clare Cooper (The Amazing World of Gumball) * swagmaster_bru (swagmaster_bru) * PencilGalleryInc (PencilGalleryInc) * Reptlow (ReptlowAgain) * Danny (dannyhogan200) * Blop (Bloplol07) * Parx (-Prx_the_last-) * Fannua (Jolteon21) * Clavoll (TheFlameOfLloviant) * Glurt (Glurt97) * Squazzo (-BluHead-) * Hehtor (HehtorOCH) * Multinia (-Multinia-) * Llepard (TheFlameOfLloviant) The Court crossovers Crossover characters that appeared in "The Court Part I" or "The Court Part II" through an audition. Non-speaking cameos do not count. * PencilGalleryInc (PencilGalleryInc) * Katana (-Katana-) * Exono (uxie126) * Sonic (Avian42) * Koopatroopaman (DaKTMThingy) * Lloviant (TheFlameOfLloviant) * Firey (ScratchFireyAgain) * Macho (machoman363) * Nicolas (Nicolascomputers) * Lincoln (-LincolnA-) * WhiteHead (-WhiteHead-) * lolwut77 (lolwut77) Antagonists Characters who function as an antagonist. * Chef ("It Was a Pig Mascot", "Revenge on Chef!") * Elmo ("Attack of Elmo") * Scratch Cat ("The Court Part I", "The Court Part II") * DaeHulb ("The Court Part I", "The Court Part II") * The Void ("The Void Part I", "The Void Part II", "The Void Part III") * Neddy ("The Void Part II") All Characters All characters in the series. Characters here that are not considered main, special, or recurring characters are considered minor characters. This list is sorted by the first time the character has a notable appearance. * Rusty ("What I do when I get a blue screen") * Lucie ("It's a Dandelion!!!") * Sun ("It's a Dandelion!!!") * Chef ("It Was a Pig Mascot") * Mustache ("A Mustache's THX") * Chinese Box ("A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?") * Reptlow ("Revenge on Chef!") * Newbie ("Revenge on Chef!") * Orange ("The Triple Grill") * Lime ("The Triple Grill") * Orange's father ("The Triple Grill") * YellowHead ("Where Is He?") * Clippy ("The Fact Factor") * Diamond ("The Fact Factor") * Professor ("Professor") * Scratch Cat ("Scratch Cat Gains Weight") * Spungbawb ("Diamond_Projects Makes Fun Of Spungbawb") * Cat ("Bagel") * Little Teddy ("Bagel") * Bagel ("Bagel") * Yield Sign ("Bagel") * Police Hat ("This Can Be a Major Annoyance") * Bob ("Bob Sale") * Giant YellowHead ("The Giant") * Le Cuk ("The Accident") * Elmo ("Attack of Elmo") * Mayor ("Attack of Elmo") * Jewel ("Attack of Elmo") * Louie ("Ye Olde Film") * BluHead ("Sandwiches!") * Pringles Mascot ("A Weird Commercial for Pringles") * Clare Cooper ("Can I Have Some?") * Erots Yug ("Black Friday In a Nutshell") * swagmaster_bru ("Standing Up School") * PencilGalleryInc ("The Court Part I") * Court Squirrel ("The Court Part I") * Suit ("The Court Part I") * Katana ("The Court Part I") * Exono ("The Court Part II") * Sonic ("The Court Part II") * Koopatroopaman ("The Court Part II") * Macho ("The Court Part II") * badly animated guy ("The Court Part II") * Lloviant ("The Court Part II") * Firey ("The Court Part II") * Lincoln ("The Court Part II") * DaeHulb ("The Court Part II") * lolwut77 ("The Court Part II") * Nicolas ("The Court Part II") * WhiteHead ("The Court Part II") * Egg Guy Conscience ("The Fool") * Stick Boy ("The Fool") * Anime High School Girls ("The Fool") * Scratch Cat's father ("The Story of Scratch Cat") * PurpleHead ("Summer in a nutshell") * Danny ("The Song") * Pixel ("The Void Part I") * Cindey Citrus ("Christmas") * Blop ("The Void Part II") * Neddy ("The Void Part II") * Hexagon ("The Void Part II") * Lucy ("The Void Part II") * Robbiem ("The Void Part II") * News Reporter ("The Void Part II") * Parx ("The Void Part III") * Police Baton ("The Void Part III") * Fannua ("The Void Part III") * Rusty's father ("Two Thousand and Eighteen") * Clavoll ("The Future of Everything") * Aiyana ("The Future of Everything") * Fat Guy ("The Future of Everything") * Glurt ("The Future of Everything") * Squazzo ("The Future of Everything") * MUTCD book ("Valentines") * Windows XP ("The Fortune") * Golf Ball ("The Game") * Steve ("The Game") * Tyler ("The Game") * Multinia ("The Game") * Red Box ("The Game") * Llepard ("The Game") * Principle ("The Penitence") * Boxy Boy ("The Penitence") * Rusty's brother ("The Penitence") * Weez(er)oTV ("The Penitence") * Hehtor ("The Penitence") * Labyrinth ("68 Stars") * Mr. Haigins ("Halloween") Character Table Category:Universe